Don’t get caught - Aladdin and Jasmine fanfic
by hopelessromantic735
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine sex stories as newly weds.
1. In the Alleyway

**I do not own these characters, they are inspired by Princess Jasmine and Aladdin from the Disney film (2019) Contains sex, foreplay, romance and adventure. This is my first fanfic so be kind. Enjoy. x**

**Chapter 1**

A few months after they wed, Aladdin and Jasmine decide to dress as 'street rats' and run from bad guys, as it was too fun when they first met.

Tired and breathless, they run back to the palace and found a quiet, hidden alleyway where anyone could walk past.

Aladdin, being the mischievous king he is, decides to take this opportunity to kiss his beautiful queen, deeply and ever so intimately. Jasmine moaned as their tongues danced together. As he pushed her back against the cold wall and held her soft hands, he couldn't help but smirk as he could tell how aroused she was, he loved how even kissing him could cause he body such pleasure.

"What do you think you're doing, my King?" Jasmine whispered and looked deep into his eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, my Queen" Aladdin said whilst looking deep and seductively into her eyes. As Jasmine bit her bottom lip he started kissing her neck. She gently closed her eyes and let his soft, strong mouth devour her beautiful neck.

He removed her scarves and rags they used to disguise themselves and revealed her teal, shining belly dancer ensemble, which exposed her chest, stomach and legs. Little did he know what else was exposed at that moment..

He gently touched her stomach and slid his hand up to cup her right breast, not surprised to find her nipples already hard, her body always obeyed his touch.

"Someone could walk past and see us any second!" Jasmine reminded him with a shy smile

"Isn't that the exciting part?" He winked at her.

He suddenly dropped to his knees and lifted her satin skirt, admiring her stunning, tanned legs. Jasmine panicked and gasped trying to stop him from lifting it too high, but it was too late.

His eyes widened as he saw she wasn't wearing any undergarments. He licked his lips as he stared at her bold, warm, moist vagina.

As he looked up at his gorgeous wife he couldn't hide his shock.

"You bad girl, when were you gunna tell me you forgot your panties?" He asked with a big smile.

"Now?" Jasmine teased.

"Well, I'm not hungry but.." and he lunged his mouth into her. She groaned and rested her head against the wall as she moaned quietly, trying not the cause a scene in public. Aladdin's skilled tongue ravished her clitoris round and round in small, slow circles.

Jasmine's back arched high against the wall, her body was filled with pleasure and she couldn't make a big deal about it in case someone heard, the frustration made her whine. "Aladdin.. please.."

He loved hearing her say his name in such a way, he was very much enjoying this and couldn't help but stoke his hard member as he heard her moan and see her in ecstasy. Jasmine yelled as she felt him insert two fingers into her wet core. Whilst the other hand squeezed her left buttock.

His tongue didn't stop the torturing small circles, Jasmine was close to losing all control.

"Aladdin, baby. Unh! Don't stop! Ahhh!"

His fingers began to pump inside her

"Yes! Yes! Oohhh!" She screamed his name and dug her nails into his scalp as she came.

He looked up at his wife with a huge, smug, boy-like grin.

"How was that princess?"

She loved and hated being called Princess by her husband, it was sweet but infuriating. "Wow! You're crazy!" She laughed

"You make me crazy, baby!" As he stood she kissed him, not caring where his mouth had just been.

"I love you so much! Even though that was very risky, it was very fun! You always bring out the best side of me. Not a princess, not a -Queen, not a Sultan. Just a woman, in love" she confessed

"I love you more! I worry you'll l never know how much." He said as his eyes met the floor

She cupped his face and lifted his handsome head.

"I'm well aware, my darling"

He kissed her gently and passionately and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go home, I'm not done with you yet" he winked.


	2. Back at the Palace

Contains sex, foreplay and romance

Chapter 2 - Back at the Palace

As Aladdin and his Queen return to the palace King Aladdin makes it very clear to all the guards and servants that he and Jasmine are not to be disturbed until the next day.

"My Queen isn't feeling well, I will be caring for her tonight" announced Aladdin.

"Oh dear, what is it Jasmine? Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Asked Dahlia, the handmaiden.

"No!" Snapped Jasmine.

She clears her throat, "No thank you Dahlia, we'll be just fine and I don't want to get you sick" explained Jasmine.

"Of course well if you need anything you know where I am" replied Dahlia.

"Thank you" said Jasmine, she would normally have more to say to her friend but at the moment her loins were aching and couldn't wait to see what pleasure her husband had in store for her.

As they departed from the staff, they quickly walked to they're bedroom smirking and giggling at each other. They entered the master bedroom, slammed the door and fell into each other's arms, kissing deep and eagerly. Jasmine pushed her man onto the couch and started to undress him whilst giving him her best bedroom eyes.

"So you don't want to get Dahlia sick, but you have no problem with infecting me?" Aladdin teased her.

"Oh darling, you are so lucky I am not really sick" she winked at him.

She straddled him whilst removing her top and bra. Leaning forward she rested her swollen breast on his chest and kissed him passionately.

"Fuck I'm so glad you're not sick" whispered Aladdin in her ear and they both giggled like naughty school children.

Aladdin lifted his wife off of the couch and carried her to the poster bed where he lay her down and removed the rest of her clothes, along with his. He was standing in his boxers looking down at his stunning naked wife, spread out and ready.

"Hmm, what oh what should I do to you first Princess" he muttered seductively as he flicked one finger over her clit. She bolted, moaned and sucked on her bottom lip.

"I think I'm going to worship your body, just the way you like it" he said as he crawled up her body. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and bite her bottom lip for her, she moaned softly.

He traces his hands from her elbows to her hands and pins them to the bed as he kisses her deeply. He softly kisses her jawline to her ear lobe and nibbled on it, then leaves hungry, wet kisses down her neckline. Nothing has really happened yet and Jasmine is already breathless. He smiles against her body knowing she is loving every second.

"You taste so good, I wanna bite you" admites Aladdin.

"God ahead" moaned Jasmine.

He obeyed her command and left big, hot, wet, love bites on her breasts. She arched her back with pain and pleasure. As she did so Aladdin's hands ran underneath her back and gently raking his nails down her body. She groaned.

"Oh Aladdin, your killing me, you have no idea how frustrated I am" whined Jasmine.

"All in good time baby" whispered Aladdin as he looked up at her beautiful face.

He planted wet kisses down her toned stomach to her thighs, he kneeled and tinkled his fingertips from her toes to her inner thighs, slowly. One hand on each leg and stared at her beauty, watching the way she struggled and moaned drove Aladdin crazy. He was dieing to touch himself but want to get his wife his undivided attention.

As he met her nether region his fingers danced around the outside to tease her even more, Jasmine had had enough

"Argh Aladdin! PLEASE!" She begged.

"As you wish Princess". And he plunged his fingers into her and traced his thumb over her clit. Jasmine screamed with delight and pleasure as she arched her back.

"Ahh! Yes! Finally yes!!" She screamed.

Aladdin couldn't help but chuckle arrogantly, he couldn't believe how he made her feel, he was the luckiest man in all of Agrabah.

Even though he had a taste of her earlier that day, he wanted more so once again he plunged his tongue down onto her nether lips as she cried out his name. Whilst his mouth and hand was busy one hand wasn't so he thought it best to give Jasmine's breast a bit of attention as he rolled her hard left nipple between his thumb and finger. She was in heaven and was begging him to fuck her.

"What's that baby?" teased Aladdin.

"Please, baby I need you inside me. Now! Unh" cried Jasmine.

He removed his hands and reached for a condom. Jasmine sighed in disappointment but also relief.

As he rolled the condom into his large, hard manhood he couldn't help but rub himself whilst admiring his beautiful wife, naked and ready for him. Jasmine noticed this and decided to tease him for a change. She began playing with her clit, which they both knew was her weakness. She arched her back, closed her eyes and moaned loudly which drove Aladdin wild. They both sped up the pleasure whilst calling each other's names, until he stopped, pushed away her hand and entered her quickly and strongly. Jasmine cried out and bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck! Oh Aladdin, darling yes!"

"Urgh you're so wet and tight baby! Yes say my name!"

"Aladdin! My husband! My king! I love you! Don't stop, ahh!"

He thrusted inside her slow and hard at first till she begged him..

"Harder baby! I need you harder!"

"No problem sweetheart"

And he thrusted inside her harder and harder. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and gave him love bites on his chest, he groaned as the pain gave him pleasure.

"Sorry baby did I hurt you" asked Jasmine

"Not at all, do what you have to baby, as long as you like it, feels kinda good"

She took note and raked her nails across his back as he moaned and whispered her name.

"Hmm, bad kitty" teased Aladdin.

"Argh baby I'm close!" cried Jasmine.

He played with her clit as he fucked her hard which drove her over the edge.

"Yes, Aladdin, YES! AHHHH!"

"Jasmine!! My Queen! Yes!"

And they both came, hard.

Normally they would cuddle and talk, but after all the intense pleasures the King and Queen of Agrabah passed out, dead to the world in a deep slumber.


	3. Midnight Pleasures

**Contains sex, foreplay, sex toys and romance.**

As the bright moonlight beamed into the royal suite Jasmine awoke feeling hot and sweaty, she had been cuddling Aladdin in her sleep, his body temperature was always high.

She gently rolled over to a cooler side of the bed and closed her eyes.

Moments later she couldn't resume her slumber so she walked over to the couch and looked out the balcony window at her beautiful Agrabah.

She was in that awful limbo state of being tired and wide awake, she had a long day tomorrow she really should be sleeping.

But she knew what could help her sleep...

She remembered her and Aladdin had a secret stash of sex toys in her drawers, as she sneakily walk over to them, her night gown dancing against her body, she released the false bottom of the drawer and reached for her favourite, the purple rampant rabbit.

Tip toeing back the couch, as awaking Aladdin would be the most embarrassing thing to happen at that moment, she lay down, rested the rabbit onto her clitoris and press the power button.

Her vagina was hit with a bolt of intense vibration which caused her to moan softly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She rotated the tip of the rabbit round and round her clit making her body obey by arching her back and causing her mouth to form a perfect O.

She pressed the power button again to make the vibration stronger and cried out, a little too loudly.

"Jasmine!?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine panicked, turned off the rabbit, raised her head with wide eyes and saw her Husbands shocked, sleepy face staring at her.

"What're you doing?" He asked, genuinely confused as her slowly awoke.

"Aladdin! I.. i.." Jasmine stuttered.

As he sat up and focused on her, his face lightened as he gave her a huge, goofy grin.

"Are you pleasuring yourself?" He asked happily as he knew the answer already.

"Urm.. yes. But I can explain why.."

"Well please, go ahead" he said walking over the join her on the couch.

"I woke up hot and bothered because sleeping near you and your body heat is too much sometimes. And I need my sleep as I have a long day tomorrow and I know my rabbit always helps me when you are unconscious." She explained.

"Always?" He asked, curiously.

Jasmines eyes widened as she realized her slip of the tongue.

"So do you do this often whilst I sleep?" He asked, whilst getting hornier the more they discussed Jasmine's naughty night work.

"Well, not often just, when I need to" she replied getting more embarrassed by the minute, luckily he couldn't she how red her face was turning.

"Wow. I don't know whether to be turned on or insulted! Am I not enough for you? We had pretty great sex before we fell asleep! Didn't we?" He asked.

"Oh Aladdin of course we did, we always do! You make me body feel things I couldn't even dream of let alone do with a vibrator. You'll always be enough for me, this isn't about you or sex, I don't know I guess I have a higher libido than I thought?!" She admitted, confusingly.

"Wow, well I'm definitely not complaining! This is fantastic!" He said with a huge smile.

"Of course you would think that wouldn't you!" She laughed. She kissed him gently.

"I do love you!" She attempted thinking of how lucky she was.

He returned the favour and more. Straddling her torso, his erection poking into her stomach, he kissed her deeply and pushed her hands into the back of the couch.

"I love you even more, now I know your dirty little secret" he whispered in her ear seductively and turned on her rabbit.

"Hey! That's my toy!" Jasmine sulked.

"You need to learn to share your toys darling" Aladdin muttered seductively

His voice spiked electric in her groin, he was so sexy, even at 2am.

"What're you going to do with that?" She asked coyly.

"You'll see" he smiled as he inserted the rabbit inside her slowly.

"Ahh!! Jasmine cried out whilst gripping his hand.

As she struggled her night gown slid down her body and exposed her firm, hard breasts.

Aladdin leaned down and sucked on her left nipple, he nibbled it gently.

Pleasure flowed through Jasmine like a wave.

"Oh darling! That feels amazing!" Jasmine whimpered.

This has definitely woken Aladdin up, in every way..

He started to move the rabbit in and out slowly like he would do his own penis. Jasmine tossed her head side to side and called his name over and over until she came hard.

"Fuck!" She shouted, which shocked them both, Jasmine never swore it wasn't aloud, which made it feel even better.

"I oughta wash your mouth out with soap you bad girl!" Aladdin teases as he removed the toy.

"Oh I can think of a lot of things you want me to do with my mouth baby" she teased as she pushed him against the arm of the couch and straddled him, he felt Jasmine's wetness against his leg which hardened him even more.

"What're you doing up there Princess?" He asked coyly.

"You know what they say, tit for tat" she winked as she slowly traveled down to his hard member and took it in her mouth.

Aladdin inhaled sharply as he felt her hot, wet, beautiful mouth around his hard cock.

Jasmine looked up to see Aladdin's sweet face in ecstasy. She smiled and started to bob her head on his member whilst her hands travelled up his body and run over his abs and hard chest. He touched her hands and held them against his chest.

"I fucking love you!" Aladdin breathed.

As Jasmine couldn't say it back she drew a love heart on his chest with her finger and cupped his balls with her other hand.

"Fuck! Ahh Jas!" Aladdin moaned.

She loved it when he called her Jas like that, Jasmine is always so formal.

Her mouth was starting to hurt so she sucked Aladdin's helmet and she pumped her hand up and down around his girth.

Aladdin arched his muscular back and breathed heavily, is was a delight to watch.

She took her mouth away for a second,

"Do you like that baby?" She asked.

"Oh yes! Keep going!" He breathed.

"As you wish" she continued sucking and pumping hard and faster, the pleasure was overwhelming.

"Baby! If you carry on, I'm gunna finish!" He warned Jasmine.

She ignored him and kept going on and on until he came in her mouth.

As Jasmine lay on her husband tired, breathless and satisfied she could help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Aladdin asked.

"I just find it humerus, our libidos. We're suppose to be royalty yet we cannot get enough of each other"

"Hey, everyone has sex and everyone has needs. Plus we are newlyweds." explained Aladdin.

"Hmm, does that mean you're not gunna want to touch me years from now when we're older and have children?" Jasmine asked worryingly

"I promise you that will never happen" Aladdin reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope not, we should really go to sleep" Jasmine attempted.

"Come on then!" Aladdin said as he lifted her over his shoulder.

Jasmine squealed as they both giggled.

He placed her on they're bed, kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to hug me? I know how hot you get around me" he teased her.

"I'll be fine you big headed fool" she teased him back.

"Goodnight my beautiful wife" said Aladdin

"Goodnight my wonderful husband" said Jasmine as they dozed off, together.


	4. Dirty Talk in the Forest

**Contains sex, foreplay, and romance**

Chapter 4 - Dirty talk in the forest

Jasmine awoke to a large wet feeling on the back of her hand, it was Rajah her pet Tiger licking her.

"Oh thank you for waking me Rajah"

The time was 6am, without much sleep Jasmine wasn't in the mood to get up, but being Sultan ment she had no choice. She admired the sleeping handsome man next to her and kissed Aladdin on the cheek as she got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Whilst washing her body she couldn't help but reminisce over her wondrous day and night she experienced yesterday. Though she was feeling quite sore, perhaps today they shouldn't be so sexually active. Let's see how long that lasts, she thought.

Hours later Jasmine was sat at her desk busy at work when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She shouted softly.

It was the Genie, Dahlia and Aladdin,

"Sorry to disturb you Jasmine but we're all going for a picnic, would you like to join us?" Asked the Genie.

"That sounds wonderful!" Jasmine said sweetly.

"Great we'll go find Carpet and Abu" said Dahlia as they left the room.

Aladdin went to kiss his wife and stood behind her.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"All good, I'm nearly done" She replied.

She felt Aladdin's strong hands on her shoulders kneading and massaging her, she relaxed against his touch.

"Hmm that's nice" She sighed.

He bent down and kissed her shoulder up her neck and met her earlobe with his teeth. She moaned.

"You're such a bad influence, my King!"

"You love it! I can't wait to get you in bed later!" He said whilst going back to the massage.

"Really, what do you have planned?" She asked curiously.

He slid his hand down to her hard nipple and squeezed it. She cried out. He let go quickly and walked towards the door.

"You'll see" he said turning back and winking at her.

"Stop thief! You're Sultan commands it." She says strongly. Recalling the words she said to him the day they started they're relationship.

"What is it my Sultan?" He asked seductively.

"You cannot just come in here whilst I'm working, turn me on and walk away! It's not fair!" She whined.

"I think you'll find I can! I am a King after all!" He said whilst wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes you are. An arrogant one at that! I think I need to teach you some manners!" She said seductively.

"Oh do you now?" He asked.

She slid her hand down his trousers and grabbed his hard manhood. He gasped.

"Yes!" She whispered sharply and started vigorously stroking him up and down.

He moaned and screwed his eyes shut.

"You're not the only tease her, baby!" She whispered.

"What? No! Don't stop!"

"ALADDIN! JASMINE! Come on we're hungry!" Shouted the Genie.

Jasmine let go of his size and grabbed his hand whilst walking towards the door.

"Guess I'll just have to finish my 'job' later" she winked at Aladdin. Now he was the one who was speechless.

Carpet took them miles out of the Kingdom to a simple grass field with a nearby forest. The picnic was exquisite and the four friends shared laughs and conversations.

"So how's it being married guys?" Asked the Genie.

"It's had its positives" bragged Aladdin.

Jasmine elbowed his side.

"No negatives, yet." Teased Jasmine.

"What about you two, have you set a date for your wedding?" Asked Jasmine.

"We were thinking June 15th next year" said Dahlia.

"That's sounds like a good date!" Said Jasmine.

Aladdin took Jasmine's hand and kissed it, she was surprised.

"Come take a walk with me" whispered Aladdin.

"If you don't mind guys I wanna show Jasmine the forest" explained Aladdin.

"Go do your thing boy!" Yelled the Genie.

As the couple walked through the wide, beautiful forest Jasmine couldn't believe how lucky she was, she had a handsome, caring, sexy husband, wonderful friends, a beautiful kingdom, things couldn't get any better.

The gratitude washed over her as she grabbed Aladdin's vest and pushed him against a nearby tree and kissed him hard and passionately.

"Woah, what was that for?" He laughed.

"I just love and appreciate you so much, I don't know how I got so lucky to find you" Jasmine explained.

"I feel the same way, I was nothing before you, you've not only given me your love, but a wonderful new life! I'm the lucky one." Aladdin admitted.

He kissed her before she could argue and cupped her face.

"I'd love nothing more than for you to take me right here!" Jasmine whispered seductively.

Aladdin lifted her chin and gave a sexy smile.

"That can be arranged, Princess" he whispered.

"No we can't! But we can talk about it.." she suggested.

"What? You mean dirty talk?" He asked

She bit her lip and nodded.

He smiled and put his lips to her ear.

"I'd want you to kiss my neck passionately whilst running your fingers and nails through my hair" he whispered.

"Like this.." and she did as he asked.

"Hmm, then I take off your top and bra and kiss your hard nipples." He said breathlessly.

"Then I remove your shirt and vest and run my hands down your chest and abs. I reach your trousers, pull them down and spring free your erection." She said whilst biting her lip, as she looked down she could see a bulge starting to form between his legs. She brushed her hand against it and he jolted.

"Yes Jasmine! you're getting me so hard! Keep going" he whispered.

"As your kissing my nipples I stroke your manhood up and down, slowly" she whispered in his ear as she bit his earlobe. He moaned in frustration.

"Argh, give me a demonstration" he pleaded.

She was kind of hoping he would say that. She reached down and stroke him gently with her fingers.

He rested his head on the bark of the tree and groaned deeply. He couldn't handle anymore of her teasing him.

"Enough!" He groaned and switched places, he pushed her against the tree. She gasped in surprise.

"I take off your trousers and rip open your panties and thrust my fingers deep inside, as you call my name" he said and Jasmine whimpered, looking into his eyes as she bit her lip.

"Enough talking!" She said and pulled him in to kiss her and they're tongues danced together in a dominant battle. He kissed her neck hungrily and she pulled his hair. They were both incredible aroused and both wanted to make love right there in the forest.

"Fuck it!" Yelled Aladdin and he pulled down his trousers as his erection sprung free, pulled down Jasmine's, torn her panties open and entered her deeply.

She screamed in pleasure and Aladdin covered her mouth with his hand so they're friends wouldn't hear her. She reached up the back of his shirt and dug her nails into his back as he fucked her hard.

"You're so wet!" He whispered in her ear.

He removed his hand from her mouth

"YES!" Jasmine cried "oh god, Aladdin, yes!"

He kissed her necked and sucked hard leaving a hickey, luckily she didn't notice.

"Baby! I'm so close!" Breathed Jasmine.

"Me too, baby!" Breathed Aladdin.

He played with her clit and sent her over the edge. They came together moaning and calling each other's name.

After they redressed and smoothed down they're messed up hair they started walking back to Carpet, Abu, Genie and Dahlia. Then they saw Genie at the top of the hill.

"Yo! Where you guys been! We were worried!" Shouted the Genie.

"Hang on we'll be right up!" Shouted Aladdin.

"Oh my god! How do we play this? The truth?" Whispered Aladdin.

"What? Are you crazy!? No we just, say we fell down the hill!" Jasmine said panicking.

"Ok, then maybe I should rip our shirtsleeves?"

"Urgh fine! What is it with you and ripping my clothes lately? I rather liked those panties!" She pouted. He ripped her sleeve from her dress, followed by his shirt.

"Yeah. But you liked me ripping them off more didn't you?" he asked using his sexy, husky voice that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Maybe.." she replied coyly.

"Guys! What happened?!" Genie asked worryingly.

"We fell!" Signed Jasmine.

"You fell?" Asked Genie

"Yep! Haha we're so clumsy and it's actually really slippery down there, must've rained recently" rambled Aladdin.

"Al! It's the Middle East, we never have rain" said Genie.

"Anyway, yes! We fell! So is everything packed up? Cuz I'm gunna need a shower" laughed Jasmine nervously.

As Jasmine walked on ahead Genie pulled Aladdin aside.

"Bro! Do you really expect me to believe you look like that because you fell down a dry, not very steep hill? I saw Jasmine's neck and where's the mud?"

"Oh crap I didn't think about mud" thought Aladdin.

"Al, come on! You can tell me! You were screwing her weren't ya?" Genie asked curiously.

Aladdin didn't say anything, his smile said it all.

"Ahhh man! You lucky son of a.. " Genie yelled.

"Boys! We're leaving!" Shouted Dahlia.

"Be right there baby!" Shouted Genie.

"This isn't over, we are talking about this!" Whispered Genie.

"Whatever man!" Smiled Aladdin.

Both men laughed as they walked to the Carpet and headed home.


	5. First Argument

**Contains sex, foreplay and romance**

Chapter 5 - First Argument (spoiler make up sex)

The journey on Carpet back home was long, Jasmine had a nap on Aladdin's lap whilst Dahlia and Abu played. Since the ride was bumpy and windy Jasmine kept drifting in and out of her sleep. She heard Genie and Aladdin whispering and giggling about something but didn't know what, she was curious.

When they arrived at the palace Jasmine was fast asleep so Aladdin carried her to their suite and lay her on the bed. An hour later and she awoke to a beautiful view, her husband on the balcony watching the sunset. She snuck up behind him and made him jump.

"Oh hi!" Aladdin giggled.

"Hey!" smiled Jasmine.

She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around him and lay her head in his chest, as they quietly watched the sun go down. It had been a great day and looked forward to what the night would bring.

A few minutes later, Jasmine and Aladdin were on the couch, Aladdin was giving her a foot rub, she was in heaven. As she closed her eyes she recalled what she wanted to asked him earlier.

"What were you and Genie giggling about earlier?" She asked.

Aladdin went still and looked at her pedicured toes.

"I thought you were asleep" he said shyly.

"I tried but the journey was rough, I kept drifting in and out. Come on spill" she joked.

"Ok, but don't get mad" said Aladdin sheepishly.

"Why would I get mad?" Jasmine said crossing her legs and sitting up.

"Well Genie and I were kind of comparing notes about our sex lives" Aladdin whispered.

"Ok. What did you tell him?" She said in a serious tone.

"I only told him about the public sex we've had, the alleyway and the forest, that's all"

"Ok." Jasmine sighed and walked to the bathroom. She rinsed her hands with cool water in an attempt to calm down. She was fuming.

Then she looked in the mirror and saw a big red mark on her neck. It was a hickey. A visible hickey.

"ALADDIN!" She shouted.

Aladdin hurried into the bathroom.

"What?!" He asked worriedly.

"What the hell is this?!" She yelled pointing to her neck.

He laughed smugly. "Oh that" he couldn't help but smile.

"You think this is funny!?" She yelled.

"I am Sultan! I have a high reputation to uphold! I can't show my face to Agrabah with this on my neck!" She said loudly.

Aladdin's smile disappeared and he looked down at his feet.

"Do you understand that? Or did you just not think?" She asked.

"Of course I understand and no I didn't think! I was turned on, I knew it would turn you on!" He explained.

"And it did! Just not on my neck!" She explained.

"And I don't think telling Genie about our sex lives was the smartest move!" She added.

"Why? He's my best friend! I tell him everything!" He said.

"I know and he's my friend, but you know him he's a loud mouth!" She said.

"Yes he is but he's also very trustworthy, I promise you!" She said defensively.

"Let's hope so." She said walking past him.

"Where are you going?!" Aladdin asked.

"To talk to Dahlia, I need space!" She yelled.

"Why? I thought we-" he yelled

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALADDIN!" She shouted. She slammed the door and screamed in frustration. How could he be so stupid! One slip of the tongue and her whole reputation goes up in flames.

After a long chat with her friend, Jasmine was made to see that Aladdin didn't mean to upset her, he was just in the heat of the moment and of course he wanted to brag about their sex life to a trusted friend, it was pretty spicy. Whilst Aladdin was in their room stoking Rajah, he thought it best not to talk to Genie until they made up.

Jasmine walked back into they're room sheepishly.

"Hi" Jasmine whispered.

Aladdin looked up.

"Hey!" He said standing up.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to -" he exclaimed, Jasmine kissed him to shut him up.

"I know, I'm sorry for overreacting. Dahlia helped me see you did everything out of love, you are a good man and I love you so much!" She said sweetly.

"Oh baby! I love you more! I am sorry though and from now on I will only bite you in restricted areas, I promise." He said looking her loving in the eyes.

"Good, cuz that was never the problem, it's sexy as fuck!" She winked at him.

"Hmm really?" He said in his husky voice as he kissed her deeply.

"But about Genie! I'm sorry but I confide in him! He's my best friend and remember we'd be nothing without him! I don't mind you talking to Dahlia about that stuff!" He said standing his ground, that was sexy too.

"I know I just panicked! Of course tell his everything I don't care! Your right, I trust him and he is the reason we're together, kind of. " she said.

"Kind of?" He asked

"Well remember we met before you found the lamp." She explained.

"Oh yeah! Good times" he laughed.

"Yeah.. anyway we must go we're late for dinner. " she said taking his hand and walking to the door. Before she opened it he spun her around and pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately.

"Maybe I can have you for dessert? They say make up sex is the best kind" he whispered in 'the voice'. Jasmine bit her lip and smiled.

"That's an option" she replied kissing him back and pulling him close. They're kisses were always to sexual and full of passion, they never wanted to stop.

"Hmm! Come on! I need food!" She said.

"Yeah me too" he said smacking her ass on the way out of the room. She squealed and laughed.

Dinner was a beautiful English roast dinner with roasted vegetables, tendered beef and thick gravy, it was truly mouth watering but Jasmine wasn't hungry for any of it. She picked at her food and played with her hair making sure it was all to one side to hide the hickey. She was just waiting for Aladdin to finish, but he loved his food and was savoring every bite, which made her so frustrated.

"Do you not like your roast Jasmine?" Asked her father.

"No it's delicious I'm just not that hungry, Papa" he explained.

"Well try and each as much as you can, this is a real treat" he said.

Everyone agreed. On the left there was Genie and Dahlia and the right was Jasmine's Father and Hakim their friend and soldier, Aladdin was right at the end of the table, she wished she was sat next to him, the things could do under the table made her cross her legs.

But she knew one way to get his attention. Her and Food.

She waited till they locked eyes again, when they did she smiled at him sexily and he winked in reply, it sent shocked waves to her crotch as she shyly bit her lip, he chuckled to himself as he knew that turned her on. As he was still looking at her and not eating she took the opportunity to touch her neck and trace her fingers down to her cleavage, she was wearing a spaghetti strapped floral maxi dress which highlighted her breasts in a sexy yet classy way. She moved her hair and touched the hickey on her neck and stroked the spaghetti down, it fell to her arm exposing her beautiful shoulder.

It was working Aladdin was staring at her touch herself.

Luckily everyone was too busy eating to notice to sly foreplay going on.

She stabbed her fork into a chunk of beef and slowly bit it from her fork, she closed her eyes and chewed it slowly, she was trying hard to be sexy, luckily it was working.

Aladdin swallowed and reached for his wine glass, she picked up another piece of beef, swirled it in the gravy and purposely flicked it onto her chest. Aladdin sprayed out his wine in shock. Jasmine laughed.

"Oh darling what messes are, I'm so sorry everyone, excuse us." Jasmine said.

She and Aladdin rushed to the kitchen, shut the door and kissed hard.

"Your crazy!" He said.

"Crazy for you, lick this off of me, NOW!" She whispered.

"So bossy!" He teased.

He quickly removed the straps from her shoulders and slid the dress half way down her body, he licked all the delicious gravy off his delicious wife, it tasted even better off her. She moaned softly, he traced kisses up her neck, whilst looking for the gravy boat in the kitchen, when he saw it he brought it over to them, sticked his finger in and swirled it around her hard nipple. She chuckled smuggly. He licked the tip of her nipple gently looking up at her, she closed her eyes and throw her hair back against the wall. He started to suck on her breast and play with the other, she moaned breathlessly.

"Ah Ali!" She whispered

"Ali? Oh she wants to role play does she" he thought to himself.

He hungrily bit between her breasts and sucked hard, she moaned loudly.

"Shit. People are gonna notice that" he admitted.

"No it's fine, just say I'm ill and I'll meet you back at our room" she said.

"Another sick story? I think your coming down with sex addition" he teased.

"Maybe I am" she chuckled.

She redressed and ran out the back door. After Aladdin cleaned the wine off his shirt he told everyone Jasmine had a headache and apologized.

"I'll look after her, don't worry keep eating we're fine" he said nervously.

Genie looked at him in the 'I don't believe a single word your saying' way.

"Are you sure I can't bring her anything" asked Dahlia.

"Maybe later, I've gotta go, goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" everyone called.

He runs down the hall and quickly enters their bedroom, he see his wife laying on the couch removing he dress.

"Don't I want to do that!" He smiled.

"Come here then, sexy" he says seductively.

He practically runs over and pulls her dress down her toned body till she was naked.

"Did you not wear panties at dinner?" He asked

"I did. But they got a little wet" she admitted.

"Really? Was it your food foreplay?" He asked seductively as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm, no just you winking at me baby" she whispered and moaned.

"Like this?" He raised his head and winked.

She bit her lip and pulled him onto her and kissed him passionately whilst removing his shirt. She ran her fingers through his soft, black hair as he hungrily kissed her neck.

"Oh my god I'm so horny!" She admitted.

"I know baby and it's so sexy, part of me wants to make you wait so you beg for me!" He said in his husky voice.

"You wouldn't be so cruel!" She replied.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked.

He lightly and slowly traced his fingers down her neck, chest and breast's, then down the center in her stomach making a b line for her crotch.

"Hmm mmm" she murmured nodding.

But he smoothed his hand over her ass instead.

"Argh! Aladdin please! My clit is throbbing" she begged.

She sounded so sexy he couldn't resist. He pushed her legs apart and started circling two fingers on her clit, she was so wet it made Aladdin hard.

"Ahh! Yes" she breathed.

"Is that nice baby!" He asked sexily.

"Better than nice" she exclaimed.

"Is it scratching that itch of yours?" He asked whilst scratching his nails down her stomach.

"Argh! God yes! Ali! Don't stop! Unh!" She cried. He pushed his fingers into her and sucked on her stomach.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" She said arching her back.

"Yes! Baby! I'm close!" She admitted.

"Really? He asked confusingly.

"Yes!! Unh!! FUCK ALADDIN!" She cried out as she came and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"I'm not done with you yet" he whispered.

He stood up and removed his trousers and sprung free his erection, picked her up and placed her on his lap on the edge of the couch. He kissed her passionately as Jasmine reached for his manhood and began to stroke him hard. He groaned in the back of his throat.

"Fuck I love you!" He whispered.

"I love you more!" She replied as she removed her hand and sat down on his erection. They both moaned and began to move. She rotated her hips to meet his thrusts as she bit his shoulder. He pressed his strong hands into her lower back as they continued to moan.

"Ah! Aladdin!" She cried as she throw her hair back.

"You look so beautiful, Jas" he said whilst kissing her breasts. He lay back against the couch and let her move. She began to grind on him and held his hands. This felt so romantic and sexy.

"Baby as much as I love this position and looking at you right now, I wanna fuck you, hard!" Aladdin said as he pushed her onto the couch and started thrusting hard.

"Ah! God yes!" Jasmine cried.

They kissed, bit, moaned and pulled each other until they came together.

They lay on the couch cuddling each other naked. Aladdin was tickling Jasmine's arm whilst she played with his chest hair.

"We can't just say your ill whenever we wanna have sex, baby" Aladdin said.

"I know people will start to get suspicious. Argh I wish we had more privacy" she groaned.

"Me too" he sighed whilst kissing her hair.

"Maybe we should take a trip" he suggested.

"Good idea! We never had our honeymoon!" She said excitedly.

"Where'd you wanna go?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to go to London" she said.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to escape the heat, they're weather isn't great I here" he said.

"Well we have plenty of time for that but in the meantime I have an idea" he admitted.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. I'm gunna tell all our staff they can go home and spend the day with their families" he said.

"Oh darling that's a lovely idea!" She said kissing his lips gently.

"But what about Papa, he'll probably interrupt us" she laughed.

"Didn't you hear him at dinner? Him and Hakim are going fishing" he said.

"Oh yes! And Genie and Dahlia are going out for the day too" she smiled.

"Of course we'd have to look after Abu and Rajah, but we should be doing that anyway" he chuckled.

"Oh my god are we really gunna spend the whole day tomorrow having sex?" She asked excitedly and sitting up.

"Looks like it!" He said crossing his arms behind his head.

Jasmine squealed and kissed him.

"Come on, we have to go to sleep now so we'll have the energy!" She said rushing to the bed.

"You're really excited aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah! Is that sad?" She asked.

"NO! It's sexy" he said winking at her.

"STOP! No more sex tonight, you'll have to wait till tomorrow" she ordered.

"Damn!" He said snapping his fingers.

He got into bed with her and spooned her.

"I love you" Aladdin whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too" she said kissing his hand, and they both dosed off.


End file.
